Of Swiss meadows and Parisian nights
by Stelra Etnae
Summary: Vash could trace it all back to one definitive starting point, and that was Christophe's first Grand Prix assignment at the Trophée Éric Bompard. France was so dead. (aka the crackfic explaining where Christophe learnt his mature eros)


_**Welcome to yet another Hetalia crossover of mine, this time for the Yuri on Ice fandom!**_

 _ **One of my headcanons is that the nation personifications like to take a personal interest in their athletes, particular those who represent their country on the international stage, going to watch them practice and meet them at national competitions. The humans may or may not know about their nation status, but they would be aware on some unconscious level at least that there's something special about the personifications.**_

 _ **But enough now about my background headcanons, I hope you'll enjoy this cracky crossover fic!**_

* * *

Vash leaned against the rink barrier as he watched his skaters practicing diligently on the ice, the echoing hum of conversation and the snick of blades on ice washing over him in calming waves. Today's class seemed to be mostly novices and he looked on fondly as the little children fumbled through the motions under their coach's watchful eye. There was a certain charm to their awkward movements, the unpolished potential waiting to be unlocked. Switzerland's next champion skater may be found in them yet.

A quick glance around the rink showed him that Stepháne wasn't present, but he easily picked out the familiar figures of a few other senior skaters here and there. One of them was a certain blond who had been his main reason for coming today, working diligently on a step sequence Vash recognized as being part of the skater's short program.

18-year-old Christophe Giacometti was one of Switzerland's up-and-coming young skaters, having placed second in the previous year's Swiss Nationals and ranked well in both the European and World Championships. The young man was both talented and hard-working, constantly seeking to improve his technique and performance, and Vash believed that he had the potential to become one of the top skaters in the world, if not the best. He'd been given two Grand Prix assignments for the 2009-10 season, the first one being the Trophée Éric Bompard which he had recently proudly returned from with a bronze medal. With his second assignment at the NHK Trophy coming up, he still had a good shot at reaching the Final in his very first Grand Prix, and Vash couldn't be prouder.

As if sensing his regard, green eyes glanced up to meet his across the rink and he watched as a bright grin instantly spread across the young skater's face. Christophe beamed as he changed course to skate up to him. "Vash! It's been a long time!"

Vash's unusually serious demeanour broke into a small fond smile. He'd never been able to resist Christophe's cheerful personality. "Things have been busy lately, but I took some time off to come congratulate you. You did well at the Trophée Éric Bompard, Christophe."

"Thank you! I was nervous at first, but everyone was so kind that I soon forgot it. I'm glad I managed to land all my jumps properly in my free, after taking that fall in my short program. Coach has me practicing my step sequence, he says that I can do better at the next competition. And Paris was wonderful!" Christophe's eyes almost sparkled as he excitedly recounted the experience. "I managed to convince Coach to let us stay an extra day after the Trophée since it was my first time visiting Paris, and I was lucky enough to meet a nice local man named Francis who showed me around the city. He brought me to so many interesting places around Paris, and it gave me some inspiration that I want to try out as routines for next season…"

Vash smiled indulgently at the youth's enthusiasm as he babbled on about his trip. But there was a nagging suspicion wouldn't let him go, no matter how he told himself it had to be just paranoia. He resolutely pushed it away for the moment, not wanting to spoil the mood with a frown.

Francis was such a common name, after all… What were the odds, right?

* * *

"With the start of the 2010-11 figure skating season, Switzerland's Christophe Giacometti has announced that his theme for the new season is 'seduction'. Having turned nineteen earlier this year, Giacometti said in an interview that he wants to change his image, leaving behind the fresh and innocent picture of his youth for a more adult concept. This change has certainly surprised a lot of his fans, garnering both positive and negative receptions, but either way it has certainly placed the spotlight on this promising young skater with many people looking forward to seeing what his new style will bring…"

* * *

The door slammed against the wall with an ominous bang, creaking painfully on its hinges as it swung back partially from the force. The gathered nations looked up, the buzz of conversation in the meeting room quietening down as they all turned to stare.

Beyond the doorway stood the epitome of doom, carrying a loaded machine gun with another one strapped to his back.

"FRANCE YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU CORRUPT MY CHRISTOPHE!?"

* * *

 ** _Please review!_**


End file.
